1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for editing a structured document such as an XML document or an HTML document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a WWW (World Wide Web), a shopping site has a page for listing product catalogues, and a news site has a page for listing news articles. In addition, many of portal sites describes information on different categories such as stock price information, weather forecast information or headline news in combination in a partial page area called a portlet in a top page. Here, this information on category by category basis is called sub-contents. Recently, on a Web page capable of being browsed via Internet, unlike a conventional document-like Web page, the sub-contents contained inside are highly independent of each other, and Web pages configured in an aggregate manner increase.
With respect to such a Web page, there is a user's demand to selectively browse only sub-contents of interest instead of reading all the pages in order. Apart from only browsing, for example, there are other demands listed below.    1) Comparison or sorting in units of sub-contents;    2) Classification or arranging in units of sub-contents; and    3) Acquisition or storing in units of sub-contents.
However, the current browser does not have functions which can correspond to the above demands.